


Son and Daughter Day

by futureboy



Series: Romance Awareness Month (August 2017) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureboy/pseuds/futureboy
Summary: Ryan’s gone to the office. The kids are left with Jeremy.A follow-up to Romance Awareness Month.





	Son and Daughter Day

**Author's Note:**

> [RPF disclaimer: Written according to guidelines set by RT employees (to the best of my knowledge). This is a fictional series of events using characters inspired by real people.]

**August 11th 2018 - Saturday**

 

It is eight thirty in the morning, and Jeremy has just been jolted into the waking world by a sudden weight on his legs. This weight is not cat sized in any way, shape, or form.

“MORNING, LILLY J--”

“Oh, wow,” says Jeremy, dazed, “morning, Lilly N. Has your dad already gone out?”

“Yeah,” Lillian says, “he left maybe thirty minutes ago? You even said goodbye to him and everything. I think maybe you were still asleep, though.”

Jeremy sits up. “I definitely was,” he says. There’s sleep in his eyes. “Did he go to the office?”

“Yup. And then he’s going to the store. But that’s a secret, he said, so I didn’t get to know what he’s buying. I hope he brings back tortilla chips.”

“Me too, kid.”

He props up the pillows, making sure they’re extra fluffy, and drags the duvet up so that it makes a snuggly wall. Lillian lies spread eagle on top of the sheets.

“So what’s on the agenda for today?” Jeremy asks her. “Library? Cake making? Maybe even the bookstore?”

She briefly looks tempted by the thought of new reading material, but flips herself over upon reconsidering. Lilly’s eight years old, staunchly determined and independent, and fiercely protective of her little brother - Jeremy’s also noticed that she’s really starting to come into those thick Haywood eyebrows of hers, now. Looks just like her father.

“No,” she says, dismissing him. “No, we’re gonna have breakfast and play Unravel. Will you teach Milo the controls again please, Jeremy? He needs help with the buttons.”

“Sure thing, boss,” he says, giving her a mock salute, “just as soon as we’ve all eaten and I’ve had a shower. Look at me, I’m nasty. I’m gonna funk out the living room. How’re we gonna play video games then? Answer me that, Lilly--”

She’s already giggling at his ridiculous antics, but Lillian erupts into full blown laughter when he attacks her with tickles. “No, Jeremy!” she shrieks, “I am your superior officer! I won’t stand for your _insubordination_ , Jeremy!”

“Insubordination?” Jeremy splutters. “Who the heck taught you that?! Is Ryan giving you new big words again? I’ve told him a hundred times, he’s not allowed to make you into a super genius before you’re ready. You’ll go evil.”

“I’m already evil.”

Jeremy grins. “Keep telling yourself that, sweetie-pie,” he says, and ruffles her hair into a bird’s nest mess.

She swats at his hands uselessly, and eventually decides to leap off the bed altogether: “be back in a second, Lilly J!” she yells, and bounds out of the bedroom door.

Lillian leaves a sharp silence in her wake. It’s punctuated only by the distant clinking of china, and the wind outside. Jeremy’s just beginning to doze again when he notices that on the back of the door, from where it’s clicked shut, there’s a splash of purple.

It’s a post it note.

 

**Gone to the office, will drop by store on way home. Have a good morning! Love you! ♥**

 

Wow. Ryan’s cute as fuck, huh.

Whilst he’s still admiring the love note, it’s erased from view as the door flings open. Lillian’s back - and this time, she brought her brother.

Who’s backing into the room _literally backwards_ , with a huge ass tray in his hands. His tiny six-year-old arms can barely manage it.

“Woah, woah,” says Jeremy, sitting up again, alert and fully conscious. “What’s all this? Is it my birthday again? I thought I only got that once a year.”

“You do,” says Milo, “this is for a different day.”

“Oh, is it now?” Jeremy asks. The tray is slid in front of him: he takes a month to absorb the sight of warmed packet pancakes, topped with raspberries and a _lot_ of whipped cream, plus a glass of cold OJ. Even better - Lillian brought in two more glasses for herself and Milo. Now they all _match_.

It’s really touching, actually.

“You two… This is so _nice_. Thank you, guys,” he says genuinely, “I really appreciate it. I’m not looking if you wanna steal a raspberry, okay?”

“I already ate a bunch of them in the kitchen,” says Milo, looking suitably guilty. He climbs up onto the bed; Lillian decides to take Jeremy’s tip, and swipes some fruit from his plate. “But I deserved them, Jeremy, the orange pieces stung my fingers.”

“You squeezed this yourself?” Jeremy says, incredulous. “Man, we got some regular little cooks, here. Coupla years’ time, you’ll be opening your own diner in your dad’s living room.”

Lillian smirks. “Not if we eat all the ingredients.”

He settles back against the headboard and digs in. Even though he doesn’t usually do sweet stuff for breakfast, it’s so goddamn cute a gesture that he can’t help but enjoy it a ton more than he usually would. He suspects there may have been a helping hand here and there - in fact, if he were to go into the kitchen, he’d probably even have a pot of coffee waiting for him. Man, Ryan’s so thoughtful.

“Lilly J?”

“Yeah, kid?” he says thickly.

Lillian twists her glass in her hands. “Do you remember last year when you did all the special days?”

Jeremy swallows: “of _course_ I do, that obstacle course was some of our best work. How come?”

She shifts again - even Milo looks a little nervous. “There’s a day today that we did breakfast for. For you.”

“Oh, a holiday?” he asks, and sits up straight again. “What’s the holiday, then?”

“It’s Son and Daughter Day,” Lillian says, and Jeremy’s stomach drops through the floor into the basement. He stops, fork comically held halfway to his mouth.

“You… _What_?”

“It’s on TV all the time,” she says, “where if you wanna do something nice for someone you love, you do things like make them breakfast in bed. Even if you have to clear up the messes after. And Father’s Day was already in June, remember when we did breakfast in bed for Dad? Now we did it for you. So that it’s fair. You do all sorts’a stuff for us, like cakes and kite flying and trips to the park--”

Jeremy is suddenly biting back tears. He squishes a raspberry against his tongue to try to hide it, and it doesn’t work.

“Do you like it?” Milo asks.

Jeremy systematically moves the tray and the glasses to the safety of the floor, and crushes them in a huge hug with one arm each.

“Thanks, you two,” he says, muffled, and this time it’s not due to a mouthful of whipped cream.

“Love you, dad,” says Milo quietly.

Jeremy can’t speak. He hasn’t got any words for something like this, so instead, he holds them even tighter, and plans to cry on Ryan’s everywhere when his boyfriend gets home. Yeah. That sounds good.

Right after he finishes his breakfast, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, fam! My fic blog is [here](http://futureboy-ao3.tumblr.com/).


End file.
